If Only
by Alasia Moonstalker
Summary: *COMPLETE* Sailors Saturn and Pluto appear in the DBZ dimension, Jupiter goes after them. Romance, action and wackiness ensue.
1. Prolouge

My life has finally started to slow down. Thankfully I am not going to dissapear and die. This fic is a work in progress. It may be awhile untill I finish it. I need you, the readers, help. I am trying to decide if it should be a romance, and if you think it should who should I pair Pluto and Saturn up with? 

This story takes place at the end of the Freeza saga and in the middle of Super. Pluto and Saturn are transported into the DBZ dimension where Pluto cannot acess the Gate of Time. The immediate charas in this part are Pluto, Saturn, and all of the DBZ people except for Goku and Chi-chi. 

If Only   
Prolouge   
By Guardian Jupiter 

The cloud of dust that had risen covered the entire back lawn of Capsule Corperation. When it cleared no one expected to see two strangly dressed women unconsieous on the ground along with two staffs. One was black and silver that looked like a glaive, the second was silver and had maroon gems on it, in the shape of a giant key. The younger one in purple tried to pick herself up off of the ground. She had chin length black hair, purple eyes, her outfit was a white bodysuit with a very short purple skirt. Two maroon bows, one in front and one in back, a tailsman looking like a silver heart crystalsat in the center of the bow in front. A purple sailor style collar extened out from the bow in front. Her sleeves looked like white flower petals. Her gloves reatched her elbows and were white with three purple rings attached to the top of them. The top ring came to a point. A purple choker with a six pointed star on it lay around her neck. She wore dangly silver earrings and a gold tiara with a purple gem in the center. Her boots were knee high, laced all the way up and were purple. 

The young woman turned, looking for her companion. When she saw her laying on the ground still unconsious, she immediately ran to her side. "Pluto! Wake up," she said to her, "Wake up Pluto, please. You have to get up." 

Vegita took the moment to try and pick up the glaive. It shocked him with purple energy and he dropped it. The girls head suwng around. Her eyes widened slightly. She then stood and walked over to Vegita. Once there she retrived the glaive. "You cannot touch my gliave. Your heart is not pure." Vegita glared down at her. She glared back. Bulma stepped foreward, "Who are you?" The girls head turned to Bulma, "I am the Senshi of distruction and rebirth Sailor Saturn." 

"Distruction? Rebirth? Are you a gaurdian of some sort," Krillin asked. Saturn looked at him, "In a way yes I am. I am one of the four gaurdians of the solar system. Destruction because I have the power to blow up a planet. Rebirth because I can rebuild a planet as well." "Wow. Who is you friend," Bulma asked. "She is Sailor Pluto. One of the four gaurdians as well. She is the Senshi of time." "Why time," Krillin asked. "Time because she gaurds the Gates of Chronos, or Gate of Time. She has the power to stop time," Saturn answered. "We'd better get her to the infermary," Yaumcha said stepping foreward. "Yes," Saturn said. 

Yaumcha walked over to Pluto and picked her up, then headed for the infermary. Sailor Saturn retrived the Time Key and then followed. 


	2. Firefly Explains

  
If Only   
Part 1   
By Gaurdian Jupiter 

"Will she be alright?" 

Bulma looked at the worried girl in front of her. "Of course she will Saturn," she answered. Saturn looked relived. A   
strange look crossed her face, "Can we leave then I hate hospitals." "Sure. We'll go back outside. Then can you explain   
some things," Bulma said. "Yes. I will answer your questions," said Saturn. 

They headed outside. Once there Saturn sat in a chair, crossing one leg over the other. She still held into the glaive   
though. "OK kid. What's with the clothes," Yaumcha asked.   
"My clothes are my uniform. I did not choose what they looked like."   
"What's with the staff," asked Krillin.   
This is the Silence Glaive. I can use if for attacks and to amplify my powers."   
"Powers?"   
Saturn looked over at Tien," Yes powers. As I said before I am the Senshi of distruction and rebirth. I have to have   
powers to fight.   
"You fight," Bulma looked shocked.   
Saturn chuckled, "Not alone of course. Two of us are always together. Yes I fight. I am one of the strongest Senhsi."   
Vegita snorted, "How many of you are there?"   
"There are ten Senshi altogether. The inner Senshi and the outer Senshi. The Senshi of the future and the Warrior of   
Earth."   
"Discribe them," said Piccilo.   
She looked at the tall green man,"Alright. The warrior of Earth is Tuxedo Kamen, or Prince Endymon. He is the weakest,   
and throws roses. The Outer Senshi are Sailors Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, and myself, Saturn. Our duty is to protect the   
Solar System. Pluto is the gaurdian of the Gates of Chronos, and has powers over time. Uranus, is the Senshi of Flight,   
she has the powers of the wind. Neptune is the Senshi if infinity, she has the powers of the ocean. I am the Senshi of   
distruction and rebirth, and have the powers of Death. I am also the Sovriegn of Silence. The Inner Senshi are Sailors   
Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. Thier duty is to protect the Moon princess, Sailor Moon. Mercury is the Senshi of   
Knowlege, and has the powers of water and ice. Mars is the Senshi of prophecy, and has the powers of fire. Jupiter is   
the Senshi of strength, and has the powers of thunder and earth. Jupiter is the center scout, half Inner half Outer. Venus   
is the Senshi if love, and has the powers of love and beauty. Sailor Moon is the Moon Princess, heir to the throne of the   
Moon Kingdom and Silver Millenium, she has the powers of light and the ginishouzou. The Senshi of the future is Sailor   
Chibi-Moon, she is from the future and is the same as Sailor Moon, She is the daughter of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo   
Kamen."   
"Is this Sailor Moon your storngest warrior," Vegita practically demanded.   
this guys nuts! Saturn thought while giving him a dirty look," She is our strongest, in the power sense, but she isn't a   
warrior. Sailor Jupiter is our strongest warrior, Mentally, physically, and in power sense."   
"Will they be coming to get you," Bulma asked while giving Vegita a dirty look.   
"Jupiter will. She is the only one with the power to create portals between dimensions," Saturn said while keeping a   
wary eye on Vegita. He is. He's nuts. What's with his hair anyway. Boy Venus would have fun with that stuff. She stifled a   
giggle and then cleared her throat, "If we are finished I'd like to get some sleep."   
"Ooh, you must be tired. Please, follow me," Bulma said while standing and leading Saturn away. 

~*@*~ 

As she fell asleep she could only hope that Jupiter got there soon. 


	3. Jupiter Comes Thundering In

If Only   
Part 2   
By Gaurdian Jupiter 

Sailor Pluto awoke at the crack of dawn. Completely healed and rareing to go. She stood and retrieved her staff. She   
exited Capsule Corps. infirmary and strod down the hall. Her comunicator suddenly beeped. The Jupiter symbol was   
flashing. She flipped it open, "Yes?" "Pluto? It's Jupiter I'm in this dimension," the voice on the other side said, "get   
Saturn and come get me."   
"Can we go back right away?"   
"No. I need time to boost my energy," Jupiter answered.   
"OK. I'll get her. See you in a few moments," Pluto said and then switched her comunicator off.. 

She strode down the hall quickly. Looking for Saturn was no easy task. Finally she gave up and slumped against one   
wall. Just yell at her. She's got to hear you. SHe rolled her eyes at the little voice. Why didn't I think of that. Ooh, wait. I did.   
Pluto stood back up, cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted: 

"SATURN GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE NOW! DON'T MAKE ME SICK JUPITER ON YOU AS SOON AS SHE GETS HERE!" 

Three doors flew open. In one a woman with aqua hair hair stood wide eyed. In another a man with hair that stood   
striaght up stood, ki blast in hand. In the third stoon Hotaru in a humongus t-shirt. Pluto smiled. That worked. 

"Yes Pluto," Hotaru inquried.   
"Get your rear in gear girlie. Jupiter's reached this dimension," Pluto said.   
Hotaru's eyes widened considerably, "OK. I'll go transform."   
Pluto nodded and then turned to the other two occupants of the hall, "You can go back to bed."   
Bulma took a step foreward, "I don't think so. I'm going with you."   
"So am I. Whatever that power is, it's huge, and I want to meet it's holder," Vegita stated while he put away the ki blast. 

Pluto sighed. No use in arguing, "OK. Go get dressed. I'll wait here."   
The both of them turned into their rooms to dress. Then Sailor Saturn re-emerged from her room. At Pluto's inquring   
glance she proceeded to tell Pluto what had happened. 

~*@*~ 

Sailor Jupiter stood on a plateu. Her head swung to the east, two large ki's coming from that direction. To the west,   
three more considerable ki's approached. To the north, one huge ki approached. To the south, four ki's approached. One   
small, one huge, and two that were definately Pluto and Saturn. She sighed, here comes the welcoming commitee. 

The first to land was a tall green alien. The next were a small boy with spiky black hair and a short bald man. The one's   
after that were a triclops and a tiny human shaped marsh mallow. Then another tall man with spiky black hair (AN: no it's   
not Goku.). Then Pluto and Saturn landed with a woman with aqua hair and a man with black hair that defied gravity,   
and resemble a flame. 

Pluto stepped foreward," Hello Jupiter."   
Jupiter smiled, "Pluto, Staurn." 

Vegita sized up the newcomer. She wore an outfit much like Saturn's only green. Her sleeves were two white rings and a   
pionted transparen one. Her gloves didn't come to a point, but still had three green rings. Her bows were pink, the one   
in front had a green heart on it. the one in back was long and ended at her knees. She wore green ankle boots, a green   
chocker with a gold star, pink rose earrings, and the gem on her tiara was green. Her eyes were emerald, and her hair   
was long, and up in a topknot ponytail, all except two thin locks that hung in front of her ears and her bangs. Her hair   
was brunette. She doesn't look so strong. 

"You're the huge power? You look weak. You are probably a weakling," He sneered at her. 

Jupiter glared at Vegita, "What did you call me?"   
"Weak."   
"NO one calls me weak," Her eyes flashed dangerously, her ki rose considerably and she clenched her fist.   
"I just did." 

Jupiter growled at Vegita. Eyes flashing she brought her hands together. Lightning came down from the heaven's and   
gathered around her hands. She formed the lightning into a discus of pure electricity. 

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" 

She then launched it at him. It moved so fast that all he could do was flinch before it hit him.   
"you think I'm weak! Try this on for size!" 

"SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!" 

She did the same thing only it formed a giant dragon's head that swallowed Vegita whole. When it died down Vegita   
stood, blackened. He opened his mouth and a black puff of smoke rose from his lips. Jupiter glared at him,"No one calls   
me weak and gets away with it. Let me introduce myself. Gaurded by Jupiter, the planet of thunder, I am the Senshi of   
strength, Sailor Jupiter." 

Vegita glared at her, gathered his wounded pride and eog and flew off in the direction of Capsule Corperation. The last   
thing he heard was the entire group erupting into laughter. 


	4. A Kiss Is Worth A Thousand Words

Okay I need to straighten some things out. 1. This is MY story. I'm ignoring the timelines. 2. Jupiter can't sense ki, she   
can feel power. 3. Piccilo has a gender in this story and is a guy. 4. Vegita didn't attack Jupiter back because he was   
amazed that she had that much power and because Jupiter is just that damn good. 5. Bulma and Yaumcha have already   
broken up. 6. In the DBZ timeline Goku is still on his was home from Namek. 6. I love your comments even if they are   
flames and for the flames I do get I will make sure you know what I'm doing. 

Thank you and on with the fic. 

If Only   
Part 3   
By Gaurdian Jupiter 

"Can we go home," Saturn asked.   
"Sorry. I don't have the energy to do that again," Jupiter said, "Pluto can I.....I need to destransform." She swayed a   
little, "I'm completiy drained.   
"Yes. I belive you can. We can trust them. They accepted us," Pluto said without hesitation. Saturn nodded   
enthusiastically. Jupiter nodded and then tapped the heart on her bow twice. She glowed green and her clothes   
morphed into regular street clothes. She the proceeded to pass out. Piccilo caught her and picked her up, "Let's go." 

They flew without hesitation back to Capsule Corps. Piccilor carring the unconsiuos Makoto. 

~*@*~ 

Makoto awoke to the sound of very light snoring. She sat up in the bed she was in and swung her legs over the side.   
She came face to lips with a green man. His eyes snapped open as thier lips touched. Makoto turned red and pulled   
away, "I'm soory." 

Piccilo smirked at the red face Makoto as she stuttered an apology. He'd slept in the chair next to the bed because he   
couldn't get very far. He had exausted himself trianing the day before and carring her had topped it off. 

"I really am." 

Her voice broke into his thoughts. She was looking up at him with curious eyes.   
"Don't worry about it," he said.   
He heard her let out a relived sigh. He chuckled a little, "You don't need to be afriad of me."   
She looked at him incredudously, "I'm not scared of you. You're just alot bigger than me!"   
"I'm not going to hurt you," he said.   
She stood. He looked down at her. Their bodies were crushed together, but niether were willing to give up ground.   
Makoto ignored the electricity running through her and looked balefully up at him. They stared at each other for a   
moment. Piccilo leaned his head down uncosiouly. 

Their lips met and Piccilo wrapped his arms around Makoto. Her hands traced up his biceps and rested around his neck.   
She held onto her sanity with everything she had. He just tightened his grip and deepend the kiss. 

Makoto's head was spinning. This was by far the best kiss she'd ever had. She felt all coherent thought leaving her. Her   
knees weakend. She finnally gave up on all thought and melted into Piccilo. Her knees tourned to jelly and she would   
have collapsed had Piccilo's grip not been so tight around her. This felt so right. Bieng in his arms, kissing him. 

Piccilo tightened his grip even more as he felt her melt into him. He knew he was now basically holding her up. He   
deepend the kiss even more, his tounge exploring every area of her mouth. He felt her arms tighten around his neck.   
What was this feeling? Why did it feel so right. He suddenly felt as if half of him had been missing and this woman filled   
it. 

~*@*~ 

Setsuna, Bulma, and Hotaru walked down the hall. They were headed for the room that Piccilo had put Makoto in.   
Setsuna smiled a little, she had a secret. Of course she couldn't tell the others the future. Knowing the future was one of   
the many perks of being the Gaurdian of Time. They reached the room and Bulma reached to open the door. 

It swung open. 

Two very shocked gasps came from Bulma and Hotaru. A large grin slowly spread itself across Setsuna's face. 

There they were. Makoto and Piccilo, locked in a very heated embrace.   



	5. Explanation

  
If Only   
Part 4   
By Gaurdian Jupiter 

"Uh......Makoto? Piccilo? Are we intterupting anything," Hotaru asked. 

The two in question pulled apart and looked over at the three women in the doorway. Makoto turned crimson. Stesuna   
smiled and said, "Well, looks like an explanation is in store." She turned to Bulma, "Go make some phone calls I do belive   
all of the guys will want to be here." Bulma laughed a little, "OK," she then turned back to Makoto and Piccilo, "1 hour in   
the living room." The three women then left the room. closing the door behind them. 

Makoto sat. That was all she could do. She looked up at Piccilo. He just looked back. Then he shrugged. (AN: I had to   
make him speechless cause he's usually had something to say.) 

~*@*~ 

[1 hour later] 

Tein, Chasu, Krillin, Bulma, Gohan, Hotaru, Setsuna, Yaumcha, and Vegita (he had to be there) stared at Piccilo and   
Makoto expectantly. Makoto shifted uneasily. Setsuna then cleared her throat. All eyes turned to her.   
"I do belive that you are supposed to explian about you two kissing in that bedroom. Or do I need to borrow Neptune's   
mirror," she said. All eyes then turned back to the pair surpirsed.   
"It just happened," Piccilo said gruffly, "Spur of the moment."   
Makoto turned a little redder, "I woke up in that room and tried to get up and ended up kissing him." 

They were asked dozens of questions and only gave half answers. It was not fun for either of them. 


	6. Quality Time...Interupted

If Only   
Part 5   
By Gaurdian Jupiter 

Setsuna stared out at the vast expanse that was Capsule Corperation. She sighed. She felt as if she could be doing so   
much more good in her own world, gaurding the Gates of Chronos. 

The wind whipping around her whispered of danger. As if something was coming. Like she was needed here. 

'Why am I here,' she wondered, 'Am I here for a reason?' 

The wind sent chills up her spine. She was being watched. She pulled her transformation wand from her space pocket   
and waited. Faint breathing came from behind her. She whirled around, to look straight into the face of the ugliest youma   
she'd ever seen. She pushed a couple of buttons on her communicator and then thrust her hand into the air. 

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!" 

When the transformation eneded she attacked the youma full force. 

"DEAD SCREAM!" 

The huge ball of magenta energy rushed at the youma. Sailors Jupiter and Saturn landed near her. The DBZ warriors   
stopped in the air. 

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" 

The discus of lightning slammed into the youma's side, making it double over in pain. The three Sailor Senshi all nodded   
to each other and powered up. 

"DEAD SCREAM!"   
"SUPREME THUNDER!"   
"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!" 

The youma gave a final scream and then was reduced to a small pile of dust. Someone appeared in the air above them.   
Jupiter regognized him. 

"Ziocite," she hissed. (AN: I'm using the Japanese version) 

"Who are you working for," Pluto demanded. 

"A man named Kalon, and he's taken quite the interest in you Sailor Pluto," Zoicite said. 

"We're alot stonger than we used to be Zoicite! We won't go down with out a fight," Jupiter yelled. 

"I'm ready," he said. 

Jupiter groweled and lunged for Zoicite, who dissapeared in a flurry of cherry blossoms. 

"Kuso!" 

Jupiter's curse threw the z-gang for a loop as an extreemly long line of cussing followed the first. 

"Looks like we have a new enemy," said Pluto. 

"And we're not going home until we win," added Saturn. 

" I don't give a damn if he thinks he can beat us! We killed him once we can do it again," Jupiter said angrilly. 

"We fight then," asked Pluto. Saturn and Jupiter nodded. 

"Will you join us," asked Pluto, turning to the others," You do not have to, it's not your fight." 

"If it involves this Earth," started Krillan. 

"It involves us," finished Yaumcha. 

"Together then," said Saturn placing a hand out. Nine hands followed, one on top of the other. 

"Together!" 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

What'cha think so far? The polls are in (even though not many people answered), I have the couples.   
1)Jupiter/Piccolo   
2)Saturn/unknown   
3)Pluto/Tein   
I still need help with choosing who Saturn should be with, so please, tell me who she should go with. 


	7. Frieza Comes...

If Only   
Part 6   
By Gaurdian Jupiter 

Makoto and Piccolo landed next to Gohan.   
"I'm surprised you're not in uniform," Vegita snarled.   
Hotaru looked at Setsuna, who looked at Makoto, who shrugged, "Go ahead."   
Setsuna nodded and flung her hand in the air,: 

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!" 

Hotaru nodded and flung her hand into the air.: 

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!" 

Makoto flung her hand into the air,: 

"JUPITER ETERNAL MAKE-UP!" 

Sailor Jupiter smirked at the mulpitple dropped jaws. Then the youma attacked.   
"Lets go girls," said Jupiter, charging in and proceeding to kick the stuffing out of them. 

"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"   
"DEAD SCREAM!"   
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" 

"Jupiter! Unleash the dragon," Saturn called, retreating. Jupiter nodded and raised her hands into the air,   
"SUPREME......"   
The sky clouded over ans a wind whipped around,   
"THUNDER......"   
Lightning came down and surrounded her, creating a cyclone of lightning,   
"DRAGON!"   
The lightning formed a huge chinese dragon made completely of lightning. It wrapped itself protectively around Jupiter. It   
roared and then attacked. 

~*@*~ 

Freeza watched as the dragon destroyed ten of his men It rewrapped itself around the woman in green and white. He   
floated above the group of senshi and clapped his hands sarcastically. The whole group looked up. 

"Well done," Freeza said, "Too bad you won't live long enough to use that skill of your's ." 

"Why don't you try fighting a real super sayain," a young male voice said. 


	8. ...And Frieza Goes

IT's not the original part but I messed up and covered it with something so I had to rewrite it. 

If Only   
Part 7   
By Lyssandra 

"You want to fight me?"   
"Yeah."   
"Your funeral." 

Freiza charged the lavender haired young man, and they traded blows. Soon they parted and They boy wen Super   
Saya-jin. They went at it again. Then he sliced Frieza in half. He turned to King Kold and got into a fighting stance. 

"I must tell you boy that I will not be as easily defeated as my son."   
"I don't care."   
"Very well then. Goodbye." 

Kold and the boy went at it. 

~*@*~ 

Saturn watched the young man fight. He was so cute. 

"You okay Saturn," Jupiter asked.   
"Huh? What do you mean?"   
"You're blushing." 

Indeed she was. Her gaze went back to the boy and she sighed dreamily. 


	9. Goku Comes Home

If Only   
Part 8   
By Lyssandra 

A long explanation was in store, as well as a short flight to where Goku was going to land. Sailor Pluto watched quietly.   
Jupiter and Piccolo were queitly conversing, The young man once in a whlie stole glances at either Vegita or Saturn, and   
everyone else just waited in uncomfortable. She couldn't stand it anymore. 

She cleared her throat, "Jupiter, would you sing?"   
"Now," The green clad Eternal senshi asked.   
Pluto nodded.   
Jupiter shrugged, "What?"   
Saturn took that time to speak up, "Smoke."   
Jupiter nodded and at the curious glances from the rest of the group made sof strands of piano, drums and stringed   
insruments. She then began to sing the beautiful, yet sad song: 

"My lullaby   
Hung out to dry   
What's up with that?   
It's over   
Where are you dad?   
Mom's lookin' sad   
What's up with that?   
It's dark in   
Here 

Why?   
Bleeding is breathing   
Your hiding   
Underneath the smoke in the room   
Try   
Breathing is believing   
I used too 

My mouth is dry   
Forgot how to cry   
What's up with that?   
Your hurting   
Me   
I'm running fast   
Can't hide the past   
What's up with that?   
Your pushing me 

Why?   
Bleeding is breathing   
Your hiding   
Underneath the smoke in the room   
Try   
Breathing is beliveing   
I used too 

I used too 

Why?   
Bleeding is breathing   
Your hiding   
Underneath the smoke in the room   
Try   
Bleeding is beliveing   
I saw you   
Crawling on the floor 

Why?   
Bleeding is breathing   
Your hiding   
Underneath the smoke in the room   
Try   
Bleeding is beliveing   
I saw you   
Crawling to the door 

Why?   
Bleeding is beliveing   
Your hiding   
Underneath the smoke in the room   
Try   
Breathing is beliveing   
I saw you   
Crawling on the floor." 

More music played and the area was silent. That was when Goku's ship decided to impact the ground. They rushed to   
the edge of the crater it created. Goku emerged from the ship blinked a couple of times and smiled. 

"Uh, hey guys," he said, "Who're they?"   
Piccolo glared at Goku, "The Sailor Senshi-"   
"Three of them," Jupiter interjected.   
"And a Saiyan," he finished trading his glare to Jupiter. 

Trunks stepped foreward, "Uh, Goku, I kinda need to talk to you."   
"Okay, um, how about over there?"   
Trunks nodded and the two of them took off. 

~*@*~   
What are they talking about?"   
"Shut-up baldy!"   
"Who died and made you king?"   
"My father."   
"Who do you rule?"   
"I don't have to answer these incompitent questions!"   
"Yeah well---" 

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP," Setsuna roared.   
Krillan and Vegita turned to her.   
"Stay out of this woman," Vegita yelled.   
Setsuna fixed an age old glare made of maroon ice on Vegita, "Watch it. I happen to be the CROWN princess of Pluto, or   
QUEEN. I've been alive for OVER a THOUSAND years! I control Time itself and you have the gall to try and pull rank on   
me! I don't give a damn if I wasn't born in this dimension! You will listen to me when I tell you to shut-up young man, or I   
will pull RANK on YOU!"   
The entire group stared at her except for Piccolo and Makoto.   
"She's mad," Hotaru stated plainly; then, "Setsuna-mama please calm down."   
Setsuna visibly calmed down, "Sorry Hota-chan. I'm just a little testy."   
"A little? You *never* blow up like you just did. What's bothering you Setsuna-mama," Hotaru asked.   
Setsuna sighed, "The enemy Hota-chan. I think we should bring the rest of the outers here."   
"Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa? Here? What about there," Hotaru asked.   
"Minako, Ami, and Rei con protect the princesses," came the reply. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Okay in the next chapter I'll be putting in a few things of my own. And from popular demand, I'm bringing in more Senshi,   
only two and none of the inners, so those of you who were hoping to see Usagi in this, sorry no con do. I'm also going to   
try to make the rest of the chapters longer, so that oyu readers don't jump down my throat about it being too short. Part   
nine should be out soon. 

Hershey's kisses, chocolate bunnies, and ice cream to everyone who reads! 

love   
~Lyssandra   



	10. Uranus? Neptune? Hi Girls!

My author's notes are going first this time. As I said there are going to be a few surprises in this one.   
: :-mindspeech 

If Only   
Part 9   
By Lyssandra 

"You want us to what?"   
"You heard me Haruka," said the small figure in Michiru's mirror, "We can't handle this by ourselves, and since the   
warriors here have to train for a new enemy that is coming, we need your help."   
"What about Usagi-chan and the others," asked Michiru.   
"Yes what about Koneko-chan and The other three inners?"   
"Haruka-chan, Michiru-chan, They are eternal senshi and can take care of themselves," Setsuna said, "Besides the   
ocassional youma we haven't seen any action recently. They should be fine. Just get here."   
"Alright, we're on our way," Haruka said and threw her hand in the air; 

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!" 

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!" 

~*@*~ 

Setsuna pressed the jupiter and saturn buttons on her comunicator, "They're on thier way." 

~*@*~ 

:Why are we here again,: Makoto asked.   
Piccolo sighed and replyed to her mental question, :I'm going to train you in OUR way of fighting.:   
:Why?:   
:I know you fight well Mako, but I kinda....:   
:You what?:   
:Nothing. Let's start:   
Makoto shrugged and the pair started training. 

~*@*~ 

Setsuna, Makoto and Hotaru blinked as the light died down.   
"Glad you could make it," Setsuna said.   
"Yeah well, whatever," Sailor Uranus said.   
Sailor Neptune rolled her eyes and de-transformed, "So you wanna explain?"   
"Sure," Makoto answered, "Here goes....." 


	11. Vegita Meets The Inseperable Duo

Okay, this was not supposed to be part 10 because I started another part for it but decided to use this one first so part   
11 will be coming out soon. 

If Only   
Part 10   
By Lyssandra 

"Everyone, meet Haruka and Michiru."   
"Hi." "What's up." 

Michiru raised an aqua eyebrow at Master Rishi and Oolong. They both had funny looks on their faces.   
"Yes," she asked.   
Oolong continued to stare but Master Roshi got up and walked over, "How about a date sweet thing."   
Haruka snotrted and pulled Michiru behind her, "Sorry old man, she's taken."   
"Geeze talk about your picky boyfriend," Oolong mutterd.   
Michiru gave the other three senshi meaningful glances and they nodded. She quickly attached herself to Haruka's side,   
slipped her arm through Haruka's and pulled her away, while whispering, "They agreed." 

~*@*~ 

"Do any of them know yet?"   
"I don't belive so Ruka-san," replied Makoto as the pair walked toward the gravity room, where Makoto was going to   
teach Haruka some of the fighting tecniques she'd learned from Picoolo.   
"Good, I don't trust some of them. We need an edge."   
"Don't worry, You can trust all of them but Vegita," said Makoto.   
Haruka looked over at her, "Why just Vegita, and how do you know?"   
Makoto blushed, "Well I've gotten quite close to Piccolo, and Setsuna's gotten close to Tien. And you can't trust Vegita   
because I can't tell whether of not he's good or evil. It's like there's a huge fight going on between the two over him.   
It's.....well it's strange."   
"Alright, if you think so, your better at that sensing crap than I am."   
"I know." 

~*@*~ 

Vegita blasted another of Bulma's robots to bits and began poundinfg an imagineary opponent into the ground. He didn't   
get it. It had been almost two months since the other two had arrived and he couldn't get how they were only catious   
around him. He knew the blonde guy was hiding something, but what? 

(AN:okay I know this is a strange question and it has absolutely nothing to with this chapter, but do you guys want a   
sequal?) 

Suddenly he heard a scream and he rushed outside to find Bulma being attacked by a youma. He went to charge the   
thing....... 

"WORLD SHAKING!" 

........and was cut off as a huge ball of orange energy raged past him and into the youma. 

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"   
"DEAD SCREAM!"   
"SUPEREME THUNDER!" 

The Sailor Senshi landed nearby, accopanied by two more. One clad in dark blue and yellow, and the other in aquamarine   
and blue. The one in blue charged the youma and was thrown back ten feet with a huge gash in her side. The one in   
aqua ran to her yelling, "Haruka!" 

"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"   
"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"   
"DEAD SCREAM!" 

The youma screamed and was reduced to dust as the rest of the z-senshi landed nearby.   
"Are all of you okay," Goku asked.   
"Yes," replied Michiru.   
"You should be," snarled Vegita, "Haruka and Michiru."   
"What? Haruka's a guy," said Krillan, "That isn't Har-"   
"Actually," Haruka said getting to her feet and detransforming, "I am Haruka." 

The z-senshi stared.   



	12. Confrontation With The Enemy

If Only   
Part 11   
By Lyssandra 

It had been almost a year since Goku had come back from Namek. The z-senshi were training harder than ever, and the   
Sailor Senshi had their hands full with Kalon's forces. It was this day that they decided to attack Kalon at full force, since   
he had just tried to kid-nap Setsuna. 

They had discovered to their dismay that some how Kalon had heard of her and began watching her. It was in that time   
that he had fallen in love with her. Now he wanted to make her his queen, like Prince Dimando had with Sailor Moon. 

The group of five now stood in front of a huge cave. The four Outer Senshi and the Middle Senshi. 

"Lets do it," said Uranus.   
"I'll find their weaks spots," Neptune said reffering to the gaurds, she pulled out her mirror. 

"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"   
"WORLD SHAKING!"   
"DEAD SCREAM!"   
"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"   
"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!" 

The gaurds were out in a flash. The five ran into the cave. Jupiter taking point, Uranus taking tail, and Pluto moving to   
the center. 

~*@*~ 

Jupiter skidded to a halt and stared at Kalon. Boy was he ugly. Uranus stopped next to her and said something that   
sounded like 'Whoa ugly!'. Jupiter smiled weakly. 

"Welcome," Kalon said, "I've been expecting you." 

~*@*~ 

Tien dodged a kick from Chousu and smiled at the little marshmallow of a man. Suddenly a sharp pain exploded on the   
back of his head and he heard somthing like 'help. need help....'. He shook his head and went back to training. 

:HELP!: 

He did a double take. That sounded like Setsuna.   
"Hold on Chousu I think the sailors are in trouble."   
Chousu looked up, "They are? Let's go!" 

The pair blasted off in the direction the shout had come from. 

~*@*~ 

Piccolo's head snapped up as he heard Makoto's mental voice scream his name followed by a blast of blind pain. His head   
snapped to the side as Goku's fist connected with the side of his head. 

"What's up Piccolo," asked Goku.   
"It's Makoto," he said, "We have to go now!"   
"Lead the way," replied Goku.   
Piccolo took off, following Moakot's mental voice. 


	13. Fight Of The Fittest

  
Okay. I know you all are waiting to see what's gonna happen next, but I have an announcement first. Actually I have   
two. 1) For those of you who read my fic 'Within The Darkness.....(There Is Light)' that was written from my feelings as I   
said before and I just found out that the reason I always feel that way is because of a chemichal imbalance that I have   
that causes depression. And I will be getting medication for it on the nineteenth of december.   
2) And with happier news since you all responded so greatly to my asking if If Only should have a sequal I've decided   
that (drumroll please).........It will have a sequal! There's only two parts to go left of this story and I've officially started it.   
The story will be called 'Reunited'. And for those of you who wanted it to happen Sailor Moon does make an appearance   
in this one and Mercury has quite a big roll. 

Thank-you all for reviewing my fics. 

Luv y'all   
~Lyssandra 

P.S.in the senshi's attacks the ..........'s mean it's either the huge chinese dragon of extra stong. 

If Only   
Part 12   
By Lyssandra 

Kalon began lauging at the five prone bodies that lay in front of him, "I've done it! She's mine!"   
Suddenly a foot slammed into the back of his head and he went flying. 

~*@*~ 

Vegita's head snapped up as he felt Tien, Piccolo, and Goku's ki's rise considerably.   
"They better not be going to fight without me," he muttered and walked outside. He soon blasted off in the direction that   
the ki's were strongest. 

~*@*~ 

Makoto groaned and climbed to her feet. Her eyes widend when she saw Tien, Chousu, Goku and her Piccolo facing off   
with Kalon. 

:Piccolo?: 

Piccolo risked a small glance her way to make sure it was her that was speaking to her mind to mind. 

:Hey you,: he replied, :Have a nice nap?:   
:I love you too,: was the reply.   
:I know you do, but you can't help it,: Piccolo replied, :Back to buisness.:   
:Alright,: Makoto said, :Oh, and Piccolo?:   
:Yeah?:   
:Be carefu.: 

Piccolo responded by charging Kalon. Makoto watched for a few moments and then went to wake the other senshi. 

Haruka groaned as she sat up and when she remembered Michiru she rushed to her side.   
Two down two to go.   
Setsuna sat up clutching her head and moaned, "What happ--Tein!"   
Three down one to go.   
Hotaru flipped to her feet and looked around wildly. When she spotted the fight she sat down on her rump and stared. 

"MASENKO!"   
"KAME.......HAME.......HAAAAAA!"   


"We have to help," Haruka said.   
"Lets do it then," said Setsuna. 

"SPACE.......SWORD.........BLASTER!"   
"SUBMARINE............REFLECTION!"   
"DEAD......SCREAM!"   
"SILENCE.......GLAIVE......SURPRISE!"   
"SUPREME...........THUNDER............DRAGON!" 

A beam of light, a wave of silver water, a ball of magenta energy, a ball of black energy that crackled with purple, and a   
huge chinese dragon made of lightning roared twoard Kalon, joining Piccolo's Masenko and Goku's Kamehameha before   
they reached him. He screamed a final time and was reduced to dust. That was when the cave began to cave-in. 

"Run," Tien yelled. 


	14. Home Again....Goodbye

If Only   
Part 13   
By Lyssandra 

"I can't belive this is goodbye," Setsuna whispered. Tien lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes.   
"Don't worry, We'll find a way. I know it," he said.   
"Really?"   
"Yeah. You better transform." 

"PLUTO PLANET POWER! MAKE-UP!" 

After flashes of light. cool effects and sound Sailor Pluto stood in front of the man she'd fallin in love with. She stepped up   
to him and went to kiss his cheek.......but he turned his head so that she kissed his lips. THe kiss lingered for a while, but   
remained chaste. Sailor Pluto walked away with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. 

~*@*~   


Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru all smiled at the group.   
Hotaru stepped foreward, "I'll miss you all.....Even you Vegita. I'll hope to come back some day to see all of you again."   
She threw her right hand into the air and shouted: 

"SATURN PLANET POWER! MAKE-UP!" 

Purple and black energy surrounded her, flashes of light, deafening silence and a black eriee glow. Her transformation   
finished she went to stand next to Sailor Pluto. Haruka and Michiru smiled at each other.   
Michiru stepped foreward, "We cannot say we didn't enjoy our stay, for we would then be lying. Haruka's pride will not   
let her say it, but she will mis you, as will I. As Hotaru we will hope to see you again."   
With that said both women threw their right hands into the air shouting: 

"URANUS PLANET POWER! MAKE-UP!"   
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER! MAKE-UP!" 

Bursts of water, roars of wind and light surrounded the pair, transforming them to Sailor's Uranus and Neptune. They   
walked over to stand with Pluto and Saturn. 

~*@*~   


Makoto stared up at Piccolo as tears streamed down her face, "I don't want to go."   
"I know. But you must, we will see each other again Mako," said Piccolo, whiping away her tears with his thumb, "I   
promise you that."   
"And you, Green Bean, never forget I love you," she responded.   
"How could I," he said, wrapping one arm around her, pulling her close and kissing her.   
"I love you," she said when the kiss broke. She stepped back flug her hand in the air and shouted: 

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!" 

Lightning crashed down from the heavens and surounded her, effectively transforming her into Sailor Jupiter. She walked   
over to the other senshi ignoring the whoops that Yamcha was giving because of the kiss. 

"Are all of you ready," Jupiter asked. She recived four confirming nods. She then opened the portal and they dissapeared   
back into thier world. 

~finis~ 


End file.
